Dancer
by AnastasiaDemeter
Summary: Sheamus gets a birthday present he won't soon forget!


"Happy birthday, you old fart!" Stu Bennett ruffled his friend's spiked ginger hair playfully and placed a pint on the table in front of him. "Oi! Don't yer be doin' tha!" exclaimed Stephen Farelly. His trademark spikes looked best when straight and he knew that there would be a lot of photographs being taken on his birthday. Stu laughed heartily, knowing full well he'd annoyed his mate and walked back to his table with a smirk on his rugged face.

Mike Mizanin walked onto the stage of the barroom hired for the celebration. The venue was full of wrestlers, their girlfriends, a few, select ring rats, and assorted WWE staff. He put the mike to his lips and welcomed everyone. "Thank you for joining us on this most AWESOME occasion!" A collection of laughs and eye-rolling groans came from the audience. "It is customary to hire strippers for these sorts of things, but since we are now in the PG era, we've had to be a little more, well- tasteful." A hearty series of "BOO!"s erupted from the assembled gathering. Mike raised his arms in supplication. "Now, now- come on, guys! It doesn't mean we're opening a Book Club or starting a sewing circle. It just means that we've been more… CREATIVE. And you wil be glad to know that we HAVE, in fact, hired an exotic dancer, just not the kind you may be used to!" He lowered the mic, smiled, raised his eyebrows a couple of times and left the stage. The audience murmured in confusion and anticipation and Stephen, who was front and centre, turned to Drew Galloway, who was sat next to him.

"What d'yer reckon all that's about, then?"

"I've not the foggiest, mate." replied Drew.

Before long, the lights dimmed, and the lights on the stage changed. The curtains were drawn and through them could now be seen the silhouette of a female figure, standing straight up, arms outstretched. Music began to play, a fusion of Middle Eastern and D&B. The curtains parted and the woman, wearing a belly dancing outfit of bra and low-slung harem pants, began to sway along with the beat. Her body moved fluidly as a snake's, making it appear as if she had no actual skeletal structure to impede her movements. Yet occasionally, along to the modern beats, her motions would become almost robotic, creating a fusion that was at once fascinating and thrilling to watch. The audience had been reduced to silence as they watched, transfixed. Stephen didn't realise that his mouth was actually hanging slightly open as he watched, unblinking. He needn't have worried, anyway; all eyes were on the dancer and her sinuous movements.

Suddenly Stephen realised that the dancer was stepping down the stage steps, in time to the music, towards the floor level- and directly towards him. He quickly closed his mouth and tried to regain his composure. Drew caught the movement and grinned from ear to ear, laughing silently at his friend's obvious discomfort. Soon she was directly before the Guest of Honour, giving him a close-up view of her talents. He noticed that her body was actually quite muscular. She had an hour-glass figure which set off the costume and the swaying motions of her hips to magnificent effect. Her skin was pale as porcelain, and she had wavy, russet-brown hair. In the dim light Stephen couldn't quite make out if her eyes were green or blue, but to be honest he wasn't really concentrating on her eyes. She had full breasts encased in a bra-top covered in jangling coins, and he tried to remember not to stare. This wasn't too difficult as his attention was also being called by her swaying hips, which seemed to have a hypnotic effect. He was finding it almost uncomfortable to have her moving this way so close to him when he was being publicly watched by so many of his workmates. He snuck a quick glance at Drew and sure enough, he was openly laughing to the point of wiping away tears. Stephen mouthed a silent "Fuck off!" and turned his attention back to the dancer, who was now wrapping up. She finished by striking a kneeling pose directly in front of Stephen on the final note and a hearty burst of applause erupted from the appreciative audience. Stephen himself clapped slowly but enthusiastically and stood to take the dancer's hands as she rose.

"Thank ye SO MUCH fer that, lass. It was amazin'!"

"It was an honour to perform for you, _Laoch_."

"Ha! Yer familiar with me, then?" asked Stephen.

"I have been a fan of the WWE for many years. More than I care to think about." she replied with a grin.

"Ha ha yer can't be that old. I'm the one who's over the hill now… Can I buy you a drink?"

"Thank you, _Laoch_, you're very kind. Unfortunately we have a strict policy on interaction with clients and I must refuse. Let me say again what an honour it has been for me to perform for you today. I hope you have a wonderful birthday." With that she curtseyed deeply, turned, and walked away towards the stage before Stephen could utter another word. He watched her walk back up the steps, hips swaying pronouncedly as she ascended, back straight, her upper body seeming to float independently of her legs and hips as she moved across the stage and disappeared out the back.

Stephen turned to go back to his table and, more importantly, his pint. He found this mysterious dancer's behaviour slightly odd, but intriguing. He noticed Drew's split-faced grin and frowned.

"Feck off, will ye?"

Drew laughed. "Put yer tongue back in yer head, will ye? It's lollin' aboot like a dog's!"

Stephen gave Drew his best game face but chuckled to himself. He knew his mate was right. He was drawn to this woman, as any red-blooded male would be. Her snaking hips and sinuous movements still filled his mind with images which would likely haunt him for days, if not longer. He sat down resignedly and took the pint glass to his lips.

"Have ye any idea who booked her?" Stephen asked Drew.

"Nae idea, mate. I can find oot fer ye if ye like, though."

"Cheers, fella. I'd like to at least know her name."

"Ye didn't even ask 'er name? I thought you two were sharing life stories, the time you two were talkin'!"

"Look, are ye gonna ask or no?"

"Areet, areet, I'll go." Drew said as he rose with a chuckle. Stephen smiled despite himself and took another sip of his lager. He was soon joined by Stuart and Claudio Castagnoli.

"Blimey, she was a bit of alright, wasn't she?" exclaimed Stuart.

Stephen smiled and widened his eyes. "She wasn't bad, was she? What did you think, Claudio?"

"I think I want one for my birthday." He said with a completely straight face. Both the other men laughed and they talked for a few minutes until Drew returned to the table.

"What have ye managed to find out, fella?" asked Stephen.

"What are we on about?" asked Stuart.

"Our Stephen has a massive stiffy for that wee dancer, so he's sent me to get the skinny on 'er." said Drew with a mischievous grin.

"Feck ye and the horse ye rode it on, Galloway! Now what's the story?"

Drew leaned in conspiratorially "Name's Jessica. Only been dancing pro a few months. Something about not being able to work a proper job because of a disability. Anyway, she's a massive fan and was dead keen about doing the show for ye. She travelled in special to do it. Staying at the same hotel as us. Found out her room number from the bloke who booked her." He handed Stephen a piece of paper with a room number written on it.

"Aw cheers, mate; but don't ye think it'd be a bit forward fer me te be rockin' up te 'er hotel room?" said Stephen.

Drew's grin deepened and took on an almost sinister aspect. "Oh, I dunno. I think she might like it."

The assembled men looked at Drew. Stuart asked "And wha', precisely, do you mean by tha'?"

Drew leaned in even more "Word has it that she's proper into the kinky stuff. Right filthy mare, she is. I bet ye could walk right up t'er, bend 'er over and have yer wicked way, and she'd thank ye fer the attention!" Drew chuckled and his grin stretched all the way to his ears.

Stephen picked up the bit of paper and his eyes widened. "Drew, yer a miracle maker. Next pint's on me!"

Drew laughed "I think that's several yer owin' me, mate!"

Stephen & Drew laughed while the other men chuckled & shook their heads.

* * *

Later that night when people started to make their excuses Stephen looked again at the piece of paper with the hotel number written on it. It was still relatively early as there was press and a house show to do the following day and people needed to be in reasonable condition. He decided to make his own excuses, said goodbye to his closest friends still there, and slipped out. Fortunately the hotel where they were staying was not far and they had arranged shuttle cars to ferry people from the venue. Within minutes he found himself standing at the door of the mysterious dancer's hotel room. He thought about what Drew had told him and his loins stirred. Could he trust mere hearsay, though? He stood with his hands in his pockets, debating his next move, when a cleaning lady appeared in the hall.

It was uncertain who startled the other more. Stephen was shaken from his pensiveness by the sudden appearance and the diminutive woman was suddenly confronted by this massive, hulking man in the hallway. Stephen apologised and the woman put her head down and suddenly Stephen heard himself asking her the most absurd question.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. I seem to have forgotten me key inside me room. Could ye just pop the door open fer us?" Stephen had no idea where this scheme came from or what on earth made him brazen enough to even attempt it, but miraculously it paid off and the flustered woman slipped her key into the lock of the dancer's door and let him in.

"Thank ye so much. Yer too kind." Stephen thanked the woman as she scurried off to resume her duties and put as much distance as possible between her and this intimidating ginger giant.

Stephen pushed open the door as quietly as he could, poking his head inside. He couldn't hear anything, but the lights were on. He stepped as lightly as a 6'7, 270lbs man could around the door and closed it gently behind him. He crept into the room and heard the shower running. Aha. There she was. A plan quickly formulated in his mind and again he wondered where these wicked thoughts came from. He grinned despite himself, gave a quick prayer for his eternal soul (not that he thought it would do any good at that point) and settled himself in a chair directly across from the bathroom door.

Within a few minutes he heard the shower turn off, and within a few more he saw the doorknob turn. He settled his face into his best heel scowl. Jessica walked out of the bathroom, saw Stephen- well, Sheamus to her mind- sat in her hotel room, looking distinctly pissed off, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"WHAT THE HELL…?" was all she managed to get out after she finally caught her breath when Stephen stood up and stood as close to her as he could without actually making physical contact. She recoiled until her back was pressed up against the bathroom door.

"Think yer fuckin' clever, don't ye?" said Stephen in a deeply quiet, sinister voice.

"Wh.. what?" was all Jessica managed to stutter out.

"You, wigglin' yer bum about. Getting' a man's blood up, then runnin' off without so much as a kiss fer 'is berthday." Stephen's voice was still quiet and low, but it was cold and threatening.

Jessica's eyes widened. "I… I'm sorry. Our policy…"

"FECK YER POLICY!" snapped Stephen. "If it's a man's berthday, 'e should get special treatment, should 'e not?"

Jessica looked close to tears. "I… I would have… I'm sorry…"

"Yer sorry? Well yer gonna make it up te us now." Stephen drew in his face closer to hers.

Jessica's eyes widened. Stephen paused for a moment. This was the time to gauge her response. Would she enjoy it if he carried through with his threat? Or would it be an assault? Was she genuinely terrified right now, or was it a mix of fear and excitement? He looked into her eyes and face. Her pupils were almost entirely dilated so they appeared black. He breath was short & heavy; almost panting. He knew of one way he could test whether she was excited or not but if he was wrong that alone would qualify as an assault. He was just going to have to play this by ear.

He leaned his head closer still so that his lips were almost touching hers. She pulled away from him as much as the door would allow her to, but he noticed a slight incline of her head, which put her lips in direct line with his. Was that an invitation for a kiss? He decided to test the theory. He leaned in a fraction of an inch closer, almost but not quite brushing her lips with his. He kept his eyes open to watch her response. She closed her eyes and her shoulders dropped, as if suddenly the tension had left them. Her lips parted slightly and her breathing slowed. Bingo. Stephen drew back his head and smiled, genuinely feeling like he'd won a contest of wills.

Jessica opened her eyes and looked up at Stephen. She closed her mouth and looked a combination of dejected and almost angry. Stephen looked down at her and scowled.

"Don't ye be givin' me dat look, young lady. I'll have ye over me knee!"

Jessica quickly arranged her features and lowered her eyes. She very much thought that he would make good on his threat and was not keen to find out what this exceptionally powerful man could do with his hands in that scenario. She actually shuddered at the thought.

"Cold, are ye? Well we'll have te warm ye up, won't we?" said Stephen with a playful, wicked tone in his voice. Jessica looked up at him again with an apprehensive look in her eyes. What did he have in mind for her? She was stood before him with nothing but a towel to cover her modesty and she was becoming aware of the fact that she was becoming distinctly aroused by his attentions. She had been aware of her submissive tendencies since High School but had not accepted them until 10 years ago. In that time she had learned to dance with her dark side and in doing so had actually become more self-assured and confident in her own skin. Ironically it was by learning to submit in private that she learned to be more assertive in public.

Now, however, she was being put in a highly challenging and controversial position. This was a man she did not really know, obviously asking her to submit to his will and put herself in his hands. She knew that to do so took a great leap of faith, and was usually only done after a good level of trust had been built up between two people. To simply jump into a scenario like this with a stranger was not only foolish but it was ultimately dangerous. Submission involved handing yourself over to someone completely, emotionally and physically. Could she trust this man at all, let alone enough to submit to him?

Stephen decided to take the plunge. He stepped forward so that his body was now in contact with hers. She audibly gasped at the contact of his muscular frame, and most notably that of his erection which was straining against his jeans and now pressing against her lower belly. She'd been so flustered by him and his ice blue eyes and wide shoulders that she'd not noticed how engorged he was, but it was all she could feel now. Her entire world centred on the thick steel rod pressed against her, and her breath came hot and fast. She couldn't look at him, and kept her face turned away. He grabbed hold of her chin and turned it back towards his.

"Look a' me, woman. Tell me that ye wan' me."

Jessica stood there, helplessly mute. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she could only look up at him pleadingly and nod.

"I said tell me, dammit!" Stephen's grip on her chin tightened, and he pressed against her harder.

She groaned in equal amounts discomfort and pleasure, and managed to squeak out, "I want you."

Stephen loosened the grip on her chin. Jessica looked up at him again, her face full of supplication. He lowered his head and put his mouth on hers. She greedily accepted his kiss and took his bottom in between both of hers. She gently suckled it and the sensation felt lovely. They pulled apart slightly and kissed again, this time Stephen taking possession of her bottom lip. They went back and forth like this, as if in a playful game to see who could acquire the other's prized part. Stephen noticed that she did not seem to use her tongue much while kissing, but he enjoyed her technique so much this omission was not detrimental.

Stephen's hands soon travelled down Jessica's body, following the curves which had so entranced him. The towel was loosened by the motion, and Jessica instinctively raised her hands to clasp it closed.

"Don't ye be thinkin' yer keepin' THAT on, miss!" said Stephen in a mildly admonishing tone.

Jessica blushed and lowered her chin but kept hold of the towel. Stephen took hold of her hands and gently but insistently pulled them apart. His strength far overshadowed hers so any resistance was entirely futile, and as a result her body was exposed to him and the towel was discarded where it fell. He placed her hands by her sides and she left them there when he released her. He then took a moment to admire her figure, tracing a finger along the lines of her curves. She shivered as he trailed it gently over one nipple and he chuckled.

"Are ye still not warmed up yet? We'll have te do sumthin' abou' tha'." With that Stephen leant down and took the same nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

Jessica's breath exploded with the sudden sensation and her neck and back arched. She grabbed the back of his neck and held on for dear life as he sucked, licked, nibbled and teased first one, then the other breast. His huge, strong hands almost completely encased one breast while he worked on the other, trapping the nipple between thick fingers and massaging the whole simultaneously. She could now feel that her pussy was practically dripping and was careful to keep her legs closed, ashamed to be so visibly aroused by this man she knew only from the television. He was treating her so roughly and taking such liberties, but by god it was having the most incredible effect on her, and she simply could not help it.

As he continued to suckle on one nipple, his other hand slipped down to grip her buttock. She moaned at the sensation, but when his hand moved around to the front she pulled her hips sharply back to avoid him touching her drenched folds and discovering just how much of an effect he was having on her.

"Oh, NOW ye decide te be coy, eh? Well I won't be havin' any o' dat, so I won't!" Stephen grabbed her around the legs and back, and easily picked her up. He carried her, wriggling though she might, to the bed where he dropped her. Jessica tried to shuffle back on her bum away from him but Stephen grabbed her by the ankles and easily pulled her back to the edge of the bed. She now found herself completely trapped; he had one ankle in each powerful hand, her backside on the edge of the bed in line with his groin. He could control the width of her legs with his hands and they both knew it. Her eyes began to well up with the shame of her own slutty behaviour towards this man- allowing him to have his way with her like this- yet at the same time a wave of ardent desire filled her, wanting nothing more than for him to continue in his total domination.

He leant down, leaning his body between her thighs, and kissed her again. This time he was more forceful , hungrier. She responded in kind, gripping him tightly and using her tongue more. He reached a hand down and discovered her saturated folds. He pulled his hand away and a trail of sticky sweetness followed the path of his hand.

"Laird Jaysus, lookit the sate o' ye! You little slut!" She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. He smiled wickedly and returned his hand to her warm folds. She gasped and her head snapped back and her eyes opened wide. He worked two thick fingers inside her and she writhed against his touch, calling out in ecstasy. Stephen felt her buck her hips against his hand & he leaned in for another kiss. Her mouth met his ravenously as she pushed herself against his hand. He pulled his face away and looked directly into her eyes.

"Tell me yeh want me."

"I want you." she said breathlessly.

"Tell me how you want me." His voice was as hard as the cock pressed against her leg and the eyes staring intensely into her own.

"I want you inside me. Please…" It was all she could manage. She nodded as she said it and her voice was barely more than a whisper. It was all he needed. He reached down, unfastened his jeans, pulled out a condom from his back pocket, tore it open, put it on and with a single, sharp thrust entered into her. She cried out at the sudden and overwhelming sensation and let out a long, low groan as he slowly withdrew only to snap his hips and enter her once more in a lightning-quick, stabbing thrust. After a third and even fourth repetition of this exquisite torture Jessica was reduced to a babbling mess. She could not have formed a coherent word at that moment if her life depended on it. Stephen then changed the cadence and began a more rhythmic pumping, which just seemed to make matters worse for Jessica.

All coherent thought was a distant memory; all that existed was this man and the things he was making her feel. Her groans were so loud and deep it could have been assumed to a passer-by that she was, in fact, being slowly murdered. It didn't matter; it was music to Stephen's ears. He knew he was driving her mad with passion and he felt validated as a man by her moans. This in turn fuelled his own fire and he quickened his pace, giving his thrusts more force behind them.

Jessica felt the onset of a climax start to build, and she silently begged the man on top of her for the release she craved. Stephen himself was approaching the edge of that cliff, and he started to make his thrusts shorter and quicker.

"Come on, baby. Come on, now." His voice was breathy and the sweat was dripping from his hairline. Jessica reached a hand down and placed her middle two fingers on the top of her slit. "Yes, that's it, love. Play wit' yer pussy fer me." She began to rub on her swollen clit and it didn't take long for her to feel the tidal wave of sensation wash over her. She cried out and grabbed onto the back of his neck with her other hand as she clamped down on him. The extra tightness pushed him over the edge and he grunted as he found his release. He gave a few extra slow thrusts into her, and she replied by squeezing his girth using a technique she'd learned from a friend's birthing class. His eyes widened in surprise and a smile split his face. "That's it, gorgeous. Get every last drop out of it fer us." She emphasised the squeezing with a thrust of her hips, and he leaned his head back, closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure.

Stephen withdrew completely, then turned and collapsed onto the bed next to Jessica.

"Love, that was the best berthday present EVER!"


End file.
